1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ink-jet head which jets an ink on to a recording medium, and an ink-jet printer.
2. Description of the Related Art
A color ink-jet printer which records a color image by jetting inks of plurality of colors onto a recording medium includes an ink-jet printer which is capable of jetting a black ink and a color ink and which has hitherto been use, and an ink-jet printer which is capable of jetting inks other than black and color inks. For example, an ink-jet printer which is capable of jetting a special color ink (for example, gold and silver ink, white ink, transparent ink, a fluorescent ink, or the like) which does not contribute to full color printing, is available. Ink-jet printers described in U.S. patent applications Nos. 6024431, 6142619, and 2002024549A1 (correspond to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. H6-246909), include a plurality of recording heads (ink-jet heads) mounted on one holder which is capable of moving in a predetermined direction, and each of these recording heads includes nozzles which jet an extended-color ink such as a light color ink, a color ink, black ink and a special color ink. Moreover, the recording heads are arranged (lined up) in a direction of movement of the head holder (scanning direction) in an order of a recording head for the color ink, a recording head for the black ink, a recording head for special color ink, and a recording head for the extended-color ink.